Dulce Matrimonio 2!
by Eri-kun
Summary: Luna de miel, una noche completamente de puro sexo desenfrenado? o solamente tu pareja durmiendo sin importarle lo que opines? LEMON! [Rival pair]
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce Matrimonio 2**

**Luna de Miel**

Reclino el asiento para sentirse más cómodo, ya que trataba de tranquilizarse hace rato y no lo lograba. Miró a su "esposo", el cual dormía tranquilamente mientras se le caía un pequeño hilo de baba de su boca sin su consentimiento. Inmediatamente pasó su dedo por este y se lo llevó directo a la boca.

-Realmente eres molesto... pero cuando te veo dormido... mi debilidad aparece... fshhhh... me dan ganas de golpearte pero al mismo tiempo besarte...-

Cerró sus ojos, sabía que cuando el avión aterrizara seria el comienzo de su tortura y no podría dormir porque momoshiro seguramente iba a querer ir a recorrer la ciudad después de dejar su equipaje en la habitación del hotel que habían alquilado, demo... porque se tenían que pelear hasta cuando tenían que decidir el lugar de su Luna de Miel ù.ú?, "_claro_" pensó "_Es nuestro destino, es nuestra naturaleza, si no nos peleáramos creo que nuestra relación nunca hubiera funcionado ¬¬U" _((E: es verdad n.n, y no hubieran hecho esta hermosa pareja non!))

····**\\ Flash Back //**····

-Escucha baka... donde iremos de luna de Miel??-

-Yo ya lo tenia todo planeado!... porque vos no te preocupaste en ningún momento de encontrar un lindo lugar donde pasarla ¬¬...- Momo dirigió a su novio, aún en ese momento, una fulminante mirada

-ù.û... y a donde iremos según vos??- pregunto kaoru con un pequeño tic en una de sus cejas mientras aprisionaba fuertemente sus dientes para aguantar matar a su novio.

-Iremos a París!!! Nos alojaremos en un lujoso hotel el cual tiene una vista esplendida, después iremos a recorrer la ciudad, comeremos la rica comida que preparan allá y después nos embriagaremos en una hermosa noche de placer!- A momo le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos, ya que mientras nombraba cada cosa se iba imaginando a ambos en una situación romántica (cosa que no sucedía a menudo)

-Estas loco u.u- dijo este tirándose en el sillón- Iremos a las cataratas del Iguazú, siempre quise conocerlas Fshhhh... -

-Claro que no!- dijo momo casi en un grito

-porque no?- Kaoru lo miró desafiante

-Porque yo quiero ir a París-

-Y yo a las cataratas del Iguazú-

-Pero iremos a París!-

-que no, iremos a las cataratas!-

-Que sí!-

-Que no!-

-Que sí!-

-Ya te dije que no!-

-sí!-

-Vasta! No me canses...-

-Eres un baka, maldita serpiente!- Momo se sentó al lado de su novio

-Cuanto sale ir a París? A ver?-

-sale $$.$$$.$$$ n.n-

La cara de susto que tenía Kaoru era indescriptible, esa suma asustaría a cualquiera- ACASO ESTAS LOCO!!!!!!!!!???????-

-Claro que no...- dijo momo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados

-No pienso pagar esa suma!-

-Porque? Si la podemos pagar tranquilamente-

-No voy a gastar semejante dinero para hacer una luna de miel en un lugar que ya conozco, entiendes?- kaoru miró a Momoshiro con cara de pocos amigos

-co... COMO QUE YA LO CONOCES??-

-Fshhhh... sí, ya estuve en parís...-

-Y no me lo dijiste???-

-vos preguntaste? No, así que no te enojes-

-Eres un maldito!- Al instante Momo se tiró encima de Kaoru al cual empezó a besar

····**\\ Flash Back End //**····

"_Y es así como llegamos a pasar la luna de miel en París" _Pensaba kaoru "_Siempre me convence de cualquier manera ù.ú"_

**...Después de un tiempo...**

/SEÑORES PASAJEROS, LES INFORMAMOS QUE ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ATERRIZAR, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR ABROCHARSE LOS CINTURONES/

Se escucho la voz del capitán por el alta voz.

-Que bueno ya estamos por llegar!- exclamó momo mientras se estiraba ya que recién se levantaba- como dormiste?-

-...¬¬-

-Todavía estas enojado por venir a París?- Dijo momo en tono burlón mientras daba vuelta la cara de su amado para que lo mirara

-Fshhh... Abrocha tu cinturón como pidió el Capitán del Avión- Kaoru inmediatamente giró su cara dejando a un momo muy sorprendido mirándole la nuca

-Nunca cambiaras... estúpida serpiente- murmuró para si _"ya vas a ver... te mataré de placer esta noche... nunca podes no perdonarme después de que lo hacemos"_

-deja de murmurar estupideces y abróchate el cinturón, sí?-

-mmm...- una mueca de molestia apareció en la cara de Momo al cumplir lo pedido por el "capitán"

**...Minutos después...**

-Los pasajes por favor- pidió una azafata que se encontraba en la puerta de la salida del aeropuerto

-dáselos, no hagas esperar más a la chica- dijo Momo mirando para un costado

-que se los dé? O.O, no los traías vos?- Kaoru miró a su "esposo" completamente pálido (ya que hablo con voz seria). No era que se haya impresionado de que los hubiese perdido, eso era una costumbre en él, aunque todavía no entendía porque les daba las cosas si sabia que las perdía, sino que esos pasajes habían valido una fortuna! Y además eran de ida y vuelta, no soportaba pensar que los tendría que volver a pagar.

-si te estoy diciendo que se los dés... eso quiere decir que no... No los tengo- dijo mirando con una gran cara de seducción a la chica frente a él solo para molestar un poco más a su pareja (realmente no sabía donde los tenía -.-U)

-Fshhhh... Estas bromeando?-

-Te parece que bromeo?- le dijo momo mirándolo seriamente

-si los llegaste a perder tendrás que trabajar para comprarlos otra vez, yo no los pienso pagar, suficiente que lo hice una vez... ù.ú-

-Es nuestra Luna de miel! No pienso trabajar cuando vine a D-I-S-F-R-U-T-A-R-

"_Lu... luna de... miel??"_ Pensó la azafata que veía la pelea con un pequeño tic en su boca _"Nunca pensé que dos hombres tan apuestos como ellos estuvieran casados... u////u"_

-lo lamento, pero si llegaste a perder los pasajes, lamento informarte que sí, tendrás que trabajar porque sino te quedaras acá, no pienso volver a pagártelos-

-eres una serpiente estúpida!- le gritó momo

-Fshhhh... y tú un irresponsable que no sabe nada más que hacer que perder las cosas! Y sobre todo... COSAS CARAS!-

-Tra... tranquilos...- la azafata trataba de calmar la situación, aunque de mucha ayuda no era

-No habrás dejado los pasajes en el avión, no?- le dijo momo sin dejar de gritarle

-No los dejé, POR QUE NO ME LOS DISTES!- le contestó Kaoru también sin dejar de Gritarle- quizás vos los dejaste en el avión!-

-Yo nos los dejé en el avión! Los metí en mi bolsillo!-gritó momo mientras metía rápidamente su mano en el lugar mencionado y sacaba los pasajes (es obvio que momo no estaba consiente de lo que decía y hacia u.u)

-O.O- cara de Kaoru y la azafata que miraban la mano de momo- ò.ó...------------- Mirada de kaoru de "te voy a matar" ñ.ñ---------------- cara de la azafata de "estos hombres son muy raros" (en doble sentido XD)-

-je je... em bueno... nos vamos?? Je je ñ.ñ- momo reía más nervioso que cuando lo hacía en otras circunstancias parecidas, sabía que estaba muerto

-Fshhhh...- un aura negra envolvió a kaoru- te voy a matar!- dijo mirándolo con cara de un asesino profesional

-T.T AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO ME QUIEREN MATARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!- momo inmediatamente se puso detrás de la azafata la cual estaba inmóvil por la escena

-DALE LOS PASAJES DE UNA VEZ ASÍ NOS VAMOS!-

-Ha.. hai- contesto momo aún nervioso y sin moverse de atrás de la azafata (ya que kaoru lo seguía mirando de la misma forma ¬¬) le entregó los pasajes- toma... –

-A... arigato...- dijo casi en un susurro- tengan, que disfruten su estadía en París-

-Domo...- dijo Kaoru quitando rápidamente los pasajes de la mano de la chica y agarrando a su enamorado por el cuello de la camisa- vamos nos antes de que comenta un suicidio "_estoy seguro que el hotel será otro problema ù.ú, maldición, voy a necesitar un buen loquero para internarme después de esto"_

**...Ya en la habitación del Hotel...**

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- Momo tenia brillitos en sus ojos- esta vista es esplendida! A la noche vamos a poder ver toda la cuidad iluminada! ♥o♥-

-ya... no es la gran cosa... este es el mejor hotel y la mejor habitación de esta parte del país... nada más- Kaoru se acercó a momo y lo abrazó por detrás

-Lo alquilaste porque había dicho que tendría una gran vista nuestra habitación?- dijo momo seriamente dándose vuelta para ver de frente a kaoru

-no, baka... tenía ganas de gastar plata y que mejor hacerlo que en esto? ù.ú-

-Vamos! Admítelo, la alquilaste por mí-

-Fshhhh... La alquile porque acá es donde pasaron su luna de miel mis padres ¬¬...-

-O.O... e... en cerio??-

-Hai ¬¬...-

-Nunca me contas nada!- momoshiro se da vuelta realmente enojado

-nunca preguntas, o me equivoco? ¬¬-

"_tiene razón u.u_"

-iré a dormir... estoy muy cansado u.u-

-y... y... y que paso con nuestra hermosa, embriagadora noche de placer???- Momo lo miró realmente sorprendido, realmente quería (más que nunca) hacerlo esa noche con él...

-acaso no entendiste? Tengo sueño y por eso me voy a dormir u.u- kaoru ya se había sacado sus zapatos, su camisa y su pantalón, quedando solamente en Bóxer tendido sobre la cama

-ô.ô... hey! Yo quería ir del lado derecho! ò.ó- le dijo momo con un tono de enojo

-Acaso me estas jodiendo? Siempre duermes del lado izquierdo!- kaoru se había sentado rápidamente en la cama después de escuchar lo recientemente dicho por su acompañante

-Bueno, ahora quiero dormir del lado derecho u.u-

-Fshhhh... Eres un idiota...- kaoru se cambió rápidamente de lugar, no quería perder más tiempo, realmente estaba cansado.

Momoshiro comenzó a desvestirse, comenzando por su corbata (chan O.o), después fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones que estaban en su camisa, terminó de quitársela dejando la sobre una silla, después comenzó por lo ultimo que le faltaba, su pantalón. Empezó sacándose su cinturón, haciéndolo de una forma realmente sexy que a cualquiera lo hubiera vuelto loco (o loca º¬º), sabía que la "serpiente" lo estaba mirando y quería tentarlo. Después de deshacerse del cinturón se desabrochó el pantalón y poco a poco lo fue bajando, pero algo lo interrumpió y por lo que no pudo terminar su trabajo.

-Fshhhh... si intentas tentarme te digo que no te va a servir de nada... estoy demasiado cansado, así que no te molestes y termina de una vez con eso- kaoru se dio vuelta dejando a momo con una cara de sorpresa

Momo al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo toda la escena para nada, se sacó rápidamente el pantalón y se acostó en la cama sin decir nada.No se podía quedar tan tranquilo, realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo, por lo que pensó en molestar a Kaoru, si no quería darle el gusto de hacer el amor con él, bien... el no lo dejaría dormir.

Después de unos 15 minutos Momo pensó que era el momento ideal para molestarlo, ya que estaba dormido y kaoru odiaba que lo despertaran.

-kaoru... pss... kaoru... –momo movió lentamente al mencionado

-Fshhhh...-

-pss... kaoru, despierta-

-qu... que sucede?- Kaoru se despertó y contestó con esa típica voz que tienen las personas cuando están realmente dormidas, que parece que se hubieran tomado más de 10 botellas de cerveza la noche anterior.

-quiero dormir del lado izquierdo... me siento incomodo en el lado derecho-

-Fshhhh... si a mi también me gusta sacar del lado derecho momo... ahora duérmete y no me molestes- kaoru estaba realmente dormido, aunque parecía, más que nada, que estaba borracho

-kaoru! Quiero dormir del lado izquierdo...-

-ya te conteste, deja de molestar- kaoru ya se había dado la vuelta

-KAORU! QUIERO DORMIR DEL LADO DERECHO! ES UNA AFIRMACIÓN! NO UNA PREGUNTA!!!!!!!!-momo gritó, y no solo despertó a Kaoru, quien se levantó sobresaltado, sino que también a todos los que dormían en el hotel.

-Que mierda te pasa?- kaoru miró de mala forma a momo con un aura negra detrás de él

-Lo que me pasa es que quiero dormir del lado izquierdo ahora porque del derecho me siento incomodo-

-Fshhhh... Eres insoportable- kaoru, en un ágil movimiento, movió a Kaoru del lado "derecho" al "izquierdo" dejando a ambos en el lugar contrario en el que estaban hace unos minutos- me vuelves a despertar y te juro que te mato-

Momo hizo una mueca de "Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar tranquilo", tenía en mente algo perfecto, que haría que Kaoru aceptara hacer el amor con él esa noche.

-º **Continuara** º-

**º·// Notas de la autora \\·º**

Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí... como lo leyeron, continuara, y además es una continuación del fic de "Dulce Matrimonio"... a pedido de tantas personas u.u... pero en realidad va dedicado a alguien... ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A NEKO-MEKO!!! (ella em va a dedicar un momoshiro también jajaXD, me lo contó)

Espero que les guste... y como verán, este SI tiene varios capítulos ¬¬... capaz que para el próximo capitulo haga lemmon, no prometo nada eh! u.u

Ahora estoy un poco apurada, así que solo puedo decir... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!!

Y les dejo mi flog por si quieren pasar:  (lo que pasa es que casi nadie pasa, por fas! Ayuden a que no se muera T.T)

Bueno... eso es todo

**Matta ne-------------------- º·// Ery- chan \\·º**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dulce Matrimonio 2**

**Luna de Miel**

El viento era una suave brisa, la cual acariciaba el rostro de esa perfecta creación de dios, esta le hacía sentir celos al cometer aquel acto descarado. Rayos, era tan hermoso y sexy, no podía permitir que cualquiera tocara a SU amor, ahora, oficial sin su permiso, aunque se tratase del aire, el sol o la lluvia. Realmente tenía ganas de tirársele encima y hacerlo suyo durante horas, hasta hacer que le rogara que se detuviera con lágrimas en los ojos, como varias veces él había echo.

Ese sueño era imposible para Momoshiro Takeshi, un recién casado que compartía la cama con su nuevo esposo, Kaoru Kaidoh, en su luna de miel.

Momo toda su vida había sido uke ya que kaoru le había dejado claro desde la primera vez que lo hizo suyo que él siempre seria seme y nunca le permitiría ocupar ese lugar ya que, según él, había nacido para ser uke, SU uke.

El oji-violeta siempre quiso experimentar la aventura de ser seme, como se sentía dar placer y no recibirlo, como se sentía saber que tu pareja disfrutaba al 100 del puro placer que le proporcionabas, como se sentía entrar en alguien y no sentir entrarlo.

Pero, lo sabía, no podía!. Si lo hacia, estaba seguro de que Kaoru lo mataría.

····**\\ Flash Back //**····

-aaaahhh aaaaaaahhh kao ahhh kaoru- el oji-violeta hablo con dificultad, por la falta de aire

-Que ahhh ocurre?- pregunto el mencionado mirando a los ojos al chico cortando el beso

-quien será uke y quien será seme en esta relación?-

Momoshiro se encontraba tendido en una cama con su pantalón desabrochado y su camisa abierta de par en par, Kaoru estaba situado encima de él con el pantalón también desabrochado y sin camisa, quitada anteriormente por su amante o "novio".

-YO seré el seme y VOS serás el uke- comento rápidamente sin perder tiempo, su excitación era demasiado notoria como para seguir aguantando las típicas preguntas torpes de su chico.

-pero... kaoru! Yo quiero ser seme también! No podemos ser las dos cosas??- lo miró con una cara de perro abandonado

-vos NO naciste para ser seme y yo NO nací para ser uke, entendido?-

-pe... pero...-

-SIN PEROS! Nunca serás seme, sos y serás uke para toda tu vida, no naciste para dar placer estas echo para recibirlo, confórmate con eso!-

-no quiero! Quiero saber una sola vez en mi vida como se siente ser seme!-

-mira, la única forma en que vos seas seme va a ser forzándome y cuando eso suceda conocerás el cielo, porque te matare!-

-no es la única forma! Puedo acostarme con otro que quiera ser uke -.- -

-vos preguntaste "en esta relación quien será uke y quien seme" no tienen nada que ver los de afuera en esto-

-O.O... es verdad --UUu -

-ahora déjame continuar! Te haré sentir el mayor placer de tu vida, siempre que hagas el amor, me recordaras aunque estés con otra persona-

-kaoru O//////O-

····**\\ Flash Back End //**····

Bien, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, y... si lo excitaba?? Eso estaría mejor, sí, eso era! Lo excitaría y no podría resistirse!. Con eso no se enfadaría si intentara sacarle la erección de encima! Estaba decidido! El plan "excitar a la serpiente" estaba por comenzar.

Guió sutilmente su mano a la hombría del chico que descansaba inocentemente a su costado, sin saber lo que ocurriría a partir de eso. Empezó a dar pequeños roses con su mano en ese bulto que tantos gemidos y jadeos le había sacado con tanto entusiasmo en tantas ocasiones.

Empezó a sentirlo, sí, había despertado, había desencadenado la furiosa pasión de kaoru. Era hora, metió su mano dentro del bóxer de su esposo, tomando con delicadeza su miembro, lo acarició como si no lo hubiera tenido ahí durante mese, durante años. Cada caricia era gravada en su cerebro y en sus manos por el tacto. Lo agarro y comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo con suaves movimientos al principio, solamente para que su excitación creciera. Al estar seguro de que lo había logrado, empezó a aumentar el ritmo de su mano, a veces fuerte y a veces lento. Kaoru despertó al sentir un movimiento un poco "fuerte" en su privacidad, se molesto al ver la mano de cierta persona en el lugar de donde provino la sensación, el cual se encontraba notoriamente excitado.

-que diablos crees que haces??- pregunto mirándolo seriamente

-acaso no es obvio?? Te excito- contesto momo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo junto con una gran sonrisa juguetona en sus labios

-º **Continuara** º-

**º·// Notas de la autora \\·º**

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Perdonen por subir tarde! (y corto! TT)... es que... últimamente me eh dedicado a leer lemons para poder aprender a escribirlos ... pero... me voy de vacaciones el jueves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... y no tuve mucho tiempo... así que lo hice rapidito... les prometo hacer un capi más largo!

Cuidense mucho!

**Matta ne-------------------- º·// Ery- chan \\·º**


End file.
